custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Orkahm
Orkahm was a Le-Matoran from Metru Nui, notable for discovering the location of the Le-Metru Great Disk. Biography Early Life As a Le-Matoran, Orkahm began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of autonomous labor, he was placed in Le-Metru with a small community of Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Orkahm gravitated towards in the developing transport industry as an Ussal Driver and later as a Moto Sled courier, preferring to drive at slow speeds and often being accused of over-cautious driving. Meeting Matau during this period, Orkahm witnessed the Le-Matoran struggle to adapt to the role, finding such slow driving to be highly restrictive of his talents. Around 80,000 years ago, Orkahm befriended the most reliable Ussal in the Le-Metru Transport Fleet, naming her Pewku and claiming her as his pet. Metru Nui With large-scale industrial expansion taking place some time after the Great Disruption, Le-Matoran engineers began to incorporate the universal Chute Systems into Metru Nui's transport grid, creating fast and affordable domestic transport links between the six regions of the island. Taking up a career in Chute Operations, Orkahm worked to maintain a range of Le-Metru Chute Systems, which transported Matoran and cargo across the region. With the commission and implementation of the Vahki as a fully mechanized law enforcement entity, Orkahm became increasingly frightful, growing deeply concerned by the presence of Vahki Vorzakh and uncomfortable with their brand of oversight. With universal attitudes towards Toa growing increasingly contentious, the Dark Hunters made a number of attempts to seize a regional foothold in Metru Nui, which ultimately resulted in the organization declaring war on the Toa by invading the northern-most island in the Matoran Universe. Arming himself with a Kanoka Disk Launcher, Orkahm took shelter from the conflict alongside his Le-Matoran neighbors, staying out of the line of fire and evading the Dark Hunter anarchists. 3000 years after the Toa/Dark Hunter War, the Morbuzakh began to terrorize the island of Metru Nui, infesting and overriding districts and destroying parts of the city, including the Archives. During this time, the whereabouts of the Le-Metru Great Disk fell into Orkahm's possession. This information was learned by Ahkmou, a Po-Matoran being coerced by Nidhiki and Krekka, two Dark Hunters sent to Metru Nui and tasked with claiming the Great Disks themselves, setting Orkahm up as a target of the Dark Hunters. Returning home one day to find that Pewku had been abducted, Orkahm was coerced into traveling to the notorious Moto-Hub Sector Three, a section of the Chute Network renowned for being especially problematic. Confronted by Nidhiki, Orkahm attempted to flee in an unmarked Chute only to find Krekka waiting at the other side. Intent on luring Toa Lhikan out to rescue him, Nidhiki ensnared Orkahm in a series of cables and cords in an abandoned Chute Station, eventually releasing Pewku but never returning for Orkahm. Pinned against a wall by the cables, Orkahm was trapped for several days before the newly-transformed Toa Matau managed to retrace his steps and free him from his precarious position. Reconvening with the Toa Metru and a Matoran similarly accredited with having found a Great Disk, the Toa made clear their plans to use the Great Disks to stop the Morbuzakh from destroying the city. Holding private concerns that one of the Matoran was working for the Dark Hunters, however, the Toa became mistrustful of the Matoran and decided never to leave them alone. To Be Added When the Toa Metru retrieved all six Disks, they traveled with their respective Matoran to the Great Furnace to confront the Morbuzakh. With the Toa soon finding themselves overpowered, the Matoran were forced to fend for themselves using Kanoka Disks to limited effect. Proposing that the Matoran join forces, Tehutti recounted an ancient stone tablet he had once stumbled upon in the Archives, detailing the formation of a Matoran Fusion. Joining hands, Orkahm was able to form a powerful mental link with his five compatriots, allowing them to merge into one and form the first Matoran Nui seen in Metru Nui for 100,000 years. As such, the Kaita staved off the Morbuzakh long enough for the Toa to escape down to the Great Furnace and confront the King Root. Once the Toa had entered the central chamber and the immediate threat of Morbuzakh vines had been dealt with, the Matoran Nui defused and Orkahm remarked the exhilarating rush of power he had felt. From this unique vantage point, he witnessed the defeat of the King Root and the subsequent destruction of the Morbuzakh across Metru Nui. A matter of weeks later, notably after the Toa Metru had been branded fugitives of the law and the Matoran had turned on them, Orkahm was summoned to the Coliseum by the Vahki, along with the rest of the population of Metru Nui. Once he arrived, Orkahm was confronted by a squadron of Vahki and placed inside a Matoran Sphere, his anxieties of rogue automation fully realized. Entering into a comatose state, Orkahm became dormant and was rendered unable to carry out his task of maintaining Le-Metru. With the entire population of the island similarly incapacitated, Teridax set in motion a chain of events that debilitated the Great Spirit Robot and transferred the seat of power to himself. During his time inside the sphere, his body reduced in size, and all his previous memories were erased. Mata Nui After being awakened by the Toa Metru on Naho Bay, Orkahm aided in the construction of Le-Koro using Airship parts under Turaga Matau's direction. With his memory erased and his body notably shrunken due to prolonged stasis, Orkahm began a new profession as a member of the Sanctum Guard. Enjoying a year of peace, the progress of the Matoran was notably hindered by the arrival of Makuta Teridax on the island, however, who used Infected Kanohi to corrupt the island's Rahi population. Relentlessly hounded by Rahi attacks and hurricanes, Orkahm came to situate himself in Le-Koro, rarely traveling beyond the region for fear of the Nui Kopen. Over the course of the next 1000 years, Orkahm and his fellow Le-Matoran would thus construct the treetop villages, reinforcing defenses around their settlement and devising plans for the Temple of Faith. Orkahm was among a number of Le-Matoran villagers who witnessed the arrival of Toa Lewa in Le-Koro. With the Toa Mata arriving on the island, the Rahi attacks increased in their frequency, prompting the Le-Matoran to defend their village from threats such as Tarakava, Nui Rama, Nui Kopen and Fikou with limited success. When the Toa succeeded in their quest to collect their Golden Kanohi and descended into the Mangaia tunnels, Orkahm was part of the Le-Matoran strike team that arrived in Kini Nui to defend the entrance from the Infected Rahi. In one final battle, the Matoran emerged victorious, finally freeing the Rahi from Makuta's mental influence and restoring balance to Mata Nui in the process. To Be Added Following the Bohrok Invasion and the defeat of the Bohrok Kal, Orkahm was rebuilt into a form resembling the one he had held before being confined in a Matoran Sphere. He then returned to Le-Koro to watch the Kolhii Tournament, witnessing Le-Koro's defeat to the Po-Matoran. Return to Metru Nui Later, after the defeat of Teridax by Takanuva, Orkahm aided in the construction of boats to return to Metru Nui when the island city was rediscovered. Landing in the city alongside the entire population of Mata Nui, Ehrye helped repair Le-Metru and the rest of the island, acclimatizing to his role as a Chute Operator with some difficulty. Several days after his arrival, however, word reached the Matoran that the Toa Nuva had left the island on a dangerous mission for reasons unknown. Upon discovering this news, Jaller instigated a silent protest, entreating the island's entire Matoran population to lay down their tools until the Turaga revealed the nature of the mission. Orkahm notably took part in this protest, refusing to carry information between the Knowledge Towers. Eventually, however, the protest ceased and Orkahm returned to work. Teridax's Reign When Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, Orkahm hid in the Archives along with Toa Nuva, Takanuva, the Turaga of Metru Nui and many other Matoran, though he was eventually captured by a squadron of Rahkshi enforcing the will of Teridax and forced to swear his allegiance to the Makuta. Orkahm and his fellow Matoran were freed of Teridax's tyranny when he was killed in the Battle of Bara Magna, sustaining heavy damage to his body. Orkahm and all the other surviving residents of Metru Nui, which suffered severe damage, evacuated the city and relocated to Spherus Magna to begin a new life. Abilities and Traits Somewhat unusually for a Le-Matoran, Orkahm was reserved and cautious, working meticulously to complete tasks properly at the expense of time. Content to disregard the louder sensibilities of his colleagues in Le-Metru, he spent his life forever in the shadow of more capable peers, aspiring to one day make a discovery that would earn him a position of prominence amongst the Chute Engineers. Similarly to all other Le-Matoran, Orkahm possessed a minuscule degree of control over the elemental discipline of Air, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Additionally, he was accustomed to higher altitudes. Masks and Tools For the majority of his life, Orkahm wore a Noble Kanohi Matatu. While residing on Metru Nui, Orkahm was known to wield a Kanoka Disk Launcher, favoring a mid-ranged Regeneration Kanoka valued at 574. Forms